Several problems exist in the use of the plurality of pallet jacks provided in the past. Some pallet jacks do not provide for adjustment of spacing between lifting forks, thereby negating the use of a particular pallet jack when a pallet to be lifted does not match fork spacing. Of the pallet jacks provided that allow fork spacing adjustment, the methodology of adjustment is not as desirable as might be provided. For example, some pallet jacks allow a user to manually position forks laterally, yet forks are by necessity heavy, and manual adjustment is not only laborious and time consuming, but recognized as easily injurious to physical health, especially to lower backs. Still other pallet jack devices provide for a user to manually operate some form of fork adjustment, typically a practice that is time consuming and bothersome.
Some pallet jacks provide a relatively complex hydraulic design for lateral fork adjustment wherein a vertical stem is affixed to each fork and hydraulic forces are exerted against the vertical stem, whereby lateral adjustment is provided. This is an expensive design, requires extensive components and vertical stem housing, with stem supports, and is prone to eventual hydraulic leakage of lines and components. Chain drive mechanisms for fork separation are equally undesirable due to complexity and needs for lubrication and maintenance, and the requirements for housing, gear supports, and related extensive mechanical components. What has been needed is a pallet jack that provides fork height and separation adjustment by operation of levers, whereby no physical effort other than up or down lever movement initiates vertical and horizontal fork adjustment. Further, the apparatus should provide shielding of the adjustment controls against inadvertent operation while still providing easy control access. The apparatus should further provide a handle which provides for a plurality of gripping angles whereby an operator can easily manipulate the apparatus in movement to engage and disengage pallets. These features should be as basic as is possible in order to avoid failure and maintenance needs. The apparatus should also provide distal end fork support so that pallet loads are well distributed and supported. The present apparatus provides these advantages.